


It's a Hell of a Feeling

by Nevilleluvr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam thinks Ronan's hot, Boys Kissing, Confident Adam, Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, Kavinsky's a shit, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevilleluvr/pseuds/Nevilleluvr
Summary: Adam and Ronan get together during one of Kavinsky's parties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write Pynch fanfiction allll the time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. <3

It was 9:30 pm on a Friday and Adam just got off from his shift at Boyd’s. It was his only job now. He quit the other two after getting his acceptance letter from Harvard with a full ride. So, Adam figured, he didn’t need to kill himself working three jobs. 

It was a perfect night. Warm with a subtle breeze. The air smelled fresh and it woke Adam up. He should finish his english paper and his AP psychology notes tonight, but that could wait for tomorrow. 

He walked out to his shitty Hondayota and pulled out his phone. He bought himself the cheapest smartphone as a gift to himself when he got his Harvard letter. 

He checked his phone and saw two new texts from Blue and Gansey from an hour ago. Blue texted  _ Fun with Dick and Jane _ with two photos attached. One was Gansey with perfectly done makeup on and his hair covered in Blue’s glittery hairclips. He was smiling hugely with bright red lipstick and gold eyeshadow. The other one was of Blue looking like a clown with terribly done makeup. She had purple painted on her lips and bright blue eyeshadow and bright pink blush. Adam chuckles and goes to look at Ganseys text. His is a photo of him this time with a painted on mustache. He had an expression of pure humiliation and he just said,  _ Help. What are you doing after work? SOS. _

He’s about to call Gansey when another call came in. From Ronan. 

Adam’s eyes widen a bit in surprise. Because Ronan hardly uses his phone. Ever. And now he’s calling Adam? 

Taking a deep breathe, he presses the answer button saying, “Ronan?”

There’s bass pumping in the background and it’s so loud he pulls the phone away from his ear a bit. He says Ronan’s name louder after he doesn’t answer, but it’s not Ronan on the line. “Sorry to disappoint, Trailer Trash, but it’s only little ol’ me.” 

Anger and frustration seeps in and Adam groans out. “Kavinsky, where the hell is Ronan?” 

He hears Kavinsky cackle. “Princess has been asking for you, freckles. He misses you. Whining ‘where oh where is my sweet sweet Adam’ all night. How pathetic. Anyways, you coming to rescue your princess? I’m sick of him acting like a little bitch.” 

“I wanna talk to him. Give him his phone.” Adam starts his car and heads out towards the highways. Adam knows that there’s an end of the year party at the Kavinsky mansion. The news of Kavinsky’s notorious party was all Aglionby boys talked about for weeks. 

“No can do. He’s too busy sucking my dick, sorry!” His hideous laugh rings out and Adam’s stomach churns. “Don’t fucking touch him.” Adam grits out. He can’t stop himself from thinking of Ronan passed out, of Kavinsky’s disgusting hands on him. He presses the gas pedal harder.

“Hurry, hurry, Trailer Trash. Join the fun.” Then the line goes dead. Fuck Kavinsky, the disgusting psycho. Fuck Ronan for being such an idiot and going to Kavinsky's stupid party. Adam groans and taps his fingers on the steering wheel. 

He can’t call Gansey, because he knows he’ll freak out and rush over. Adam is just going to find Ronan and get the hell out. 

Twenty minutes later he turns on to Kavinsky’s street. Cars are lined up on the street and people are everywhere, dancing and drinking and smoking. Adam couldn’t park anywhere near Kavinsky’s place, so he parks on the street and starts walking briskly toward the mansion. 

Adam hated parties like these. The shitty music with everyone grinding on each other and the smell of weed and alcohol. 

It was only 10:30 pm and everyone outside was pretty much drunk of their asses. 

Adam doubts Ronan’ll be outside, but he can’t help but look around the lawns for his familiar shaved head and tattooed back. His focus was on Ronan and getting him out of there.  _ Ronan Ronan Ronan.  _

He walks faster and walks into the house, the door wide open and the music ten times louder. He hears a few random people call out “Parrish!” but ignores them and goes deeper into the mansion. He sees Skov and Swan drinking in the kitchen, so he heads towards them. 

They smirk when they see him. They dip their heads in greeting. “Parrish, glad you could make it.” Skov says. “K is waiting upstairs for you.” He gestures towards the staircase. 

Adam nods. “Ronan’s with him?” They laugh and shrug, turning their backs to him. Adam huffs, and heads upstairs. He has to step over people who passed out or couples making out, trying not to step on anyone. 

He hears Kavinsky's laugh as he head up. It’s an open living room with people all over. He sees Kavinsky lounging on a long couch with people all around. Adam’s heart speeds up when he doesn’t see Ronan. 

Kavinsky's dark eyes find Adam immediately, smirking smugly as Adam approaches him. He raises his eyebrows. “Parrish. So glad you could make it.” He takes a drag from his cigarette and pulls Prokopenko closer to his side.  

Adam rolls his eyes. He needs to find Ronan now. He can’t deal with Kavinsky's shit right now. “Where’s Ronan?” 

Kavinsky scoffs. “You have a one track mind, Parrish. Geez, I can’t believe you two aren’t fucking yet.” Proko laughs and whispers something in Kavinsky's ear. He grins darkly, not taking his eyes off Adam. 

Adam shivers uncomfortably. “Just tell me where he is so we could leave.” He crosses his arms and glares down at Kavinsky. 

Kavinsky widens his eyes and gasps in mock surprise. “Leave? You want to leave? Come on, Trailer Trash, live a little. Relax, dance and have some beers.” He gets up off the couch. “Come on, I’ll show you where princess is. Then you can have some fun.” He wraps his arm around Adam, who instantly pushes him away. “Don’t fucking touch me.” 

Kavinsky laughs and shrugs. “Fine, fine. Follow me to your boy-toy.” Adam rolls his eyes but follows, looking around as they walk into different rooms for Ronan. They had to dodge dancing bodies and Adam whipped his head around, feeling restless and uneasy. 

Adam was too busy searching around rooms for Ronan that he didn’t notice Kavinsky spin around, pushing Adam against the wall, pinning his arms to his sides. “What the f-” 

Kavinsky moves his body closer to his. “Open up, Parrish.” Then his mouth is on Adams. For someone as thin and wiry as Kavinsky, he’s strong. Adam struggles to push him away, trying to move his head but Kavinsky moves his arms above his head so he can free one hand to grab at Adam’s jaw so tightly he’ll probably have a bruise. 

His lips are chapped against Adam’s and then his tongue is in his mouth. He feels something small on his tongue and starts thrashing. It’s some kind of drug, Adam realizes right away. It’s dissolving in his tongue and tastes strangely of grape. Kavinsky’s eyes glint dangerously as Adam he pushes off of Adam. 

He feels his heart racing even faster and struggles to calm his breathe. Kavinsky smirks. “Princess is over there.” He nods to the oposite end of the room. “Have fun.” Then he stalks away. 

Adam doesn’t know what kind of drug Kavinsky forced him to take, but he already feels weird and buzzed. The music gets louder, the room gets brighter. He feels lighter, weightless. He sees Ronan standing against the wall, bobbing his head to the music as he sips his beer. 

He walks straight through the room, not caring about the people all around. He needs to get to Ronan. 

Ronan does a double take as Adam approaches. He pushes off the wall and stands in front of Adam with wide eyes. “Parrish, what the fuck are you doing here?” 

Feeling shaky, he grabs Ronan's shoulder for support. “You asshole.” He says, feeling a little breathless since his heart is racing so fast.

Noticing something wrong, Ronan asks worriedly. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Adam laughs. “Am  _ I  _ okay? Kavinsky calls me telling me you’re here and I was worried as  _ fuck _ thinking he drugged you or some shit, and here you are having a grand fucking time.” His voice is getting higher as he speaks. He probably sounds crazy as he rambles. “And to answer your question, Lynch, I am certainly  _ not _ okay because Kavinsky fucking drugged  _ me. _ ” He finishes with a frustrated huff, glaring at Ronan, swaying on his feet. 

Instantly, Ronan’s eyes darken and his jaw clenches. He wraps his arm around Adam’s waist and pulls Adam towards a different room. All of Adam's thoughts are erased because Ronan’s touching his  _ waist _ . Adam feels his face flush and feels his body burn everywhere Ronan touches. 

Soon enough, they’re in a kitchen.  _ This place has two fucking kitchens, the hell. _ Ronan guides Adam to a bar stool to sit, walking to the fridge for a bottle of water. “What’d he give you?” 

Adam shrugs, sipping his water. “How the hell am I supposed to know? The fucker just pushed me against a wall and forced his tongue into my mouth.” 

Ronan bristles. “Fucking psycho, I’m gonna kill him.” Adam just snorts. He bobs his head to the music, feeling the beat of it. “Did it taste weird?” Ronan asks.

Adam gives him a weird look, scrunching his nose. “Yeah…it tasted like grape.”  

Ronan nods and sighs a breath of relief. “You’ll be okay. It’s not harmful. He dreamt it up, it just makes you feel light and goofy. You’ll be fine once you sleep.” Adam laughs, grinning up at Ronan. “I  _ do  _ feel light and goofy.” Adam snorts and looks at the living room to the dancing people, swaying on his chair.

He feels Ronan next to him and jumps when he feels his hand on his back. “We should leave, Adam.” Adam gapes at Ronan and shakes his head. “Not yet, Lynch. Please.” 

Ronan furrows his brow. “Why the hell not? You hate these kinds of parties.” 

Adam hums and shrugs. “Yeah, but I’m drugged up and I want to dance, Ronan. Right now.” Ronan barks out a laugh. “You hate this kind of music, Parrish. And you don’t dance.”

Adam rolls his eyes and gets off his seat. “I wanna dance with you Ronan.” He grabs Ronan's wrist and pulls him towards the crowd of dancing people. He looks back to see Ronan's blue eyes on him, wide and disbelieving. Adam lets out a careless laugh and tugs harder.

Moving towards the middle of the crowd, Adam moves his body to the beat of the music, sways his hips and bobbing his head. He can’t stop smiling. The drug is certainly working, Adam thinks. 

He stops when he finds a decent spot to dance and turns to Ronan, whose eyes are still wide and full of wonder. Adam loves the feeling he gets when Ronan looks at him like that. He feels a rush go through his body and his pulse continues to race faster.  

It looks like Ronan is frozen, his posture stiff and still. Adam grins and grabs his hands, making him move closer. Adam raises his eyebrows and tilts his chin up, challenging. “Well, Lynch. Are you gonna dance with me or not?” 

Seeing him relax, Ronan rolls his eyes and huffs. He grins sharply and moves closer, tentatively placing his hands on Adam’s hips. Adam feels a flutter in his stomach and smiles, placing his arms around Ronan’s neck. 

Then they’re dancing. Moving with each other to the fast pace of the music. 

Adam feels the beat, gripping Ronan tighter. Adam loves the feeling of Ronan’s hands on him, he loves the soft smile as Ronan stares at him while swaying with him. It’s just Adam and Ronan, Ronan and Adam. It’s perfect.

The song ends and another one begins. Neither one stops, they just move, not taking their eyes off each other. As the beat begins to pick up, everyone one starts dancing faster and faster, making Adam laugh loudly and he makes them move faster. 

He can hear Ronan’s carefree laugh as he spins Adam over and over, tilting his head back to laugh. Adam has never felt so happy and so young. He places his hands on Ronan’s neck and grins.

“This is so fun!” He yells to Ronan. 

Ronan nods and smiles softly. They slow down, despite the fast beat of the music. Swaying slowly as Ronans hands tighten around Adam’s waist and Adam can’t help but stepping closer, getting lost in Ronan’s bright eyes. 

“Adam.” Ronan says.

“Hm?” Adam hums, feeling himself grin.

“You’re fucking beautiful.”

Huh? If Adam’s heart was racing before, it’s nothing compared to now. He’s eyes widen, searching Ronan for any sign of Ronan lying. But Ronan doesn’t lie. 

Adam swallows and smiles. “Me?” 

Ronan nods, grinning, looking at Adam with such fondness and Jesus fuck Adam needs to kiss him.

Adam laughs brightly. “Me? Ronan, I’m nothing compared to you.” Adam steps so close their toes are touching and he cups one hand on Ronan’s head. “You’re so goddamn pretty, Lynch.” Then he pulls Ronan towards him and kisses him.

And woah, it’s a hell of a feeling. Kissing Ronan is intoxicating. His taste, the feeling of his hands on his waist, his neck, his hands tangling in his hair. 

Kissing Ronan Lynch was like having a heart attack. It was wild and it was quiet and it was real. He was actually kissing Ronan fucking Lynch. 

Needing more, Adam grips Ronan’s black shirt tightly, licking the seam of Ronan’s lips. He hears Ronan’s breathe stutter as he parts his lips. Slowly, Adam licks into Ronan’s mouth. Sparks rush through his body, making his stomach swoop, as Ronan tugs at his hair and pulls them flushed together. 

Ronan pulls away first, his breath coming in short puffs. Their foreheads roll together as they catch their breath. Adam pulls away so he can see Ronan. His eyes are shut and his lips are parted and red and swollen. He looks ethereal and so beautifully wrecked. Because of Adam.

Adam lets out a disbelieving laugh. Ronan opens his eyes and Adam cups Ronan’s cheeks, bringing their foreheads together again, breathing him in. “I can’t believe we had our first kiss at Kavinsky’s stupid parties.” Adam murmured.

Ronan snorts, pulling back. “And you’re high off your ass.” 

Adam shoves Ronan softly. “I’m not ‘high off my ass’.” Adam mocks. “It wasn’t because of the drugs, Lynch. I’ve wanted to kiss you for months.” 

Ronan’s brows raise. “Months?” 

Adam nods. “Months.”

“What the fuck took you so long?” Ronan demands pulling Adam towards him.

“Asshole, you could’ve made the first move.”  Adam grumbles, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s waist and smushing his face against his neck. 

Adam can feel Ronan shake with laughter, squeezing his arms around Adam. “Well, we’re here now.” 

Adam hums happily. “Can we get out of here?” 

Ronan pulls back and nods. Grabbing his hand, Ronan pulls them away from the crowd and heads toward the staircase. Despite the late hour, there were still tons of people around, drinking and chatting. Kavinsky was nowhere to be found, but Adam didn’t care too much, happy to follow Ronan out of the mansion and out into the warm night. 

Squeezing Adams hand, Ronan says, “Give me your keys, I’m driving.” Adam digs for his keys in his back pocket handing them over.

The drive to Monmouth is silent except for the soft lulling of the mix tape Ronan made for Adam. When Adam first listened to it, he was shocked that it wasn’t full of the Murder Squash Song and other shitty EDM music. It was Adam’s favorite thing to listen to. 

Adam sighs happily, looking at Ronan while he concentrates on driving. He smiles, knowing he can stare unashamedly and touch him whenever, now. So he doesn’t hesitate when he grabs Ronan’s hand on the steering wheel, twining their fingers together. 

When they arrive at Monmouth, it’s not surprising that there are no lights on. They head up the stairs together and open the door as quietly as they can. They can hear Gansey’s soft snoring as they walk towards Ronan's room. 

Ronan greets Chainsaw, who is perched on his messy desk. Adam smiles as Ronan picks Chainsaw and cooes quietly at her. 

Yawning, he streches his arms. “Can I borrow some sweatpants?” he asks quietly.

Ronan nods. “‘Course.” 

Adam goes to his dresser to pull out grey sweats and heads towards the bathroom to dress and pee before going to sleep. 

Ronan’s already changed and in bed when Adam comes back. He hangs his clothes on the desk chair and looks at Ronan, who’s looking at Adam.

Ronan makes an annoyed sound and pulls the covers back for Adam. “Come here, already.” 

Adam grins and jumps in next to Ronan, leaning on one hand to look down at Ronan. Smiling softly, he cups Ronan’s cheek. “I’m so happy.” Adam says quietly. 

Ronan pulls Adam down so he’s laying half on top of him, rubbing his back. Adam sighs and buries his face into Ronan’s bare chest.

“I can’t believe I’m not dreaming.” Ronan whispers, staring up at the ceiling.

Adam leans up to kiss his jaw. “You’re not dreaming, Ronan. I’m here. This is so real.” 

Ronan looks at Adam and grins. “Thank fuck.” Adam chuckles and nods. 

Ronan tilts his head down. “Kiss me again.” Adam responds immediately, reaching up to press their lips together. Ronan hums appreciatively against his lips, gripping the back of Adam’s head as they kiss softly.

Adam pulls back, grinning. “I never want to stop kissing you, Lynch.”  

Ronan rolls his lips in, shoving Adam’s shoulder. “Shut the fuck up, Parrish.”

Adam chuckles and settles down on Ronan’s chest again, yawning.

“Go to sleep, Adam.” Ronan says quietly, tangling his fingers in Adam’s hair.

“Yeah. Goodnight, Ronan. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Ronan snorts. “Yeah, Adam.” 

Adam yawns again, tightening his grip on Ronan’s waist, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

~~~~

Adam wakes up around 10 the next morning. The spot next to him empty. The window was open, letting in a nice warm breeze. Adam sighs and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. 

He can’t help the giddy feeling inside, thinking about the party and Ronan.  _ Ronan!  _

Adam gets out of bed and heads out of Ronan’s room. He grins and sees his best friend and boyfriend-boyfriend? that’s what they are now, right?- sitting at the counter eating breakfast. 

Blue spots him first, greeting him with a smile. “Adam! Good morning.” Adam nods and smiles back. “We have food for you here. Eat it before it gets cold.” 

Ronan turns in his seat to grin at Adam. “Hey.” 

Adam matches his grin and says, “Hi.”

Adam heads towards Ronan to sit on the bar stool next to him, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. Setting their hands on the counter top, Ronan grins stupidly at Adam while Adam grins back.

They hear a squeak from Blue, who looks from their intertwined hands with her mouth hanging open. “What the hell is this?!” Blue exclaims, her mouth turning up into a grin.

Adam smiles and feels his face flush. Then Gansey comes from out of the kitchen/bathroom/laundry room, seeing Adam, he grins brightly. “Adam, hello!” 

Blue smacks Gansey in his chest and points to their hands with wide eyes. Gansey’s eyes are so wide Adam is shocked that they didn’t pop out. Ronan snorts and squeezes Adam’s hand, grinning at him.

“This is my boyfriend, Adam Parrish.” Ronan announces proudly.

Adam’s heart soars and he can’t help the stupidly wide smile that grows on his face. 

The room gets loud as Blue and Gansey yell and squeal and ask hundred and one questions at the same time, but Adam hears none of it, he’s too content looking at Ronan’s beautifully soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! <3333


End file.
